A need has existed for fibrous polyamide and wool articles having properties of stain resistance to natural and artificial acid colorants and light-fastness that are more durable against alkaline washing than those currently available in the art. Several processes are known to impart stain resistance and lightfastness. For example, Olson et al. , U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,373 (whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference) describes treating polyamide fibers with an aqueous solution of a) a partially sulfonated Novolak resin and b) polymethacrylic acid, copolymers of methacrylic acid, or combinations of polymethacrylic acid and the copolymers of methacrylic acid. Such a treatment imparts stain resistance and lightfastness to the fibrous polyamide material. However, there remains a need to increase the durability of these stain resistance and lightfastness properties against the effects of aqueous alkaline solutions to which those materials are subjected during laundering.